


On the mend

by victorialukas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, That's Not How The Force Works, This Is STUPID, don't ask me why obi didn't have a medical kit, this is romantic obikin in my brain but it could be read platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorialukas/pseuds/victorialukas
Summary: A drabble in which Anakin gets injured and Obi-Wan, of course, comes to his aid. Feelings are felt but (mostly) left unsaid.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	On the mend

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/givemeabrekk/status/1272670125599215616) the other day and I thought it had Big Obikin Energy so here we are. I wrote this with romantic love in mind, but you don't necessarily have to read it that way. I also didn't think too hard about when/where this takes place. Insert your fave Galactic Republic planet here.

The stop should have been an uneventful one: a routine supply run to their allies before flying into more dangerous territories. But when one of the residents said they had a possible lead on Dooku’s whereabouts, Anakin had to follow, even if these so-called “tips” often led to nothing.

“Fine,” Obi-Wan had agreed. “But take Captain Rex with you.”

The Jedi and the clone trooper had been gone for more than two hours. Back on the ship, Obi-Wan was just starting to get concerned—and annoyed—when Rex’s voice came through on his comlink.

“General Kenobi, we need your assistance. Skywalker’s down.”

“Down? How?” Obi-Wan was already on his way to exit the _Resolute_.

“Ran into a wild creature. I suggested we take cover in the brush, but y’know, Skywalker is…”

“Skywalker is Skywalker,” sighed Obi-Wan. “How bad is it? And where are you?”

“Not too far north of the ship. We were on our way back. I mean, we’re close enough to see the vessel, but Skywalker’s leg isn’t looking too great,” said Rex. “That _thing_ bit right into it. He’s losing blood fast. Not to mention, he keeps asking for you.”

If Anakin were loopy enough to ask for _Obi-Wan_ , the blood loss could be serious.

“I’ll be there momentarily,” he said, doing his best to conceal the worry in his voice.

****

When Obi-Wan found the wayward pair, Rex was kneeling at Anakin’s side and keeping pressure on his injury. From the looks of it, it wasn't doing much good. Blood seeped between his fingers.

“Honestly, Anakin,” Obi-Wan huffed, out of breath. “Leave it to you to get yourself beaten up before we’re anywhere near a battle.”

Anakin was clearly more than a little dazed. “Master. You came.”

Obi-Wan thanked Rex, taking his place on the ground beside Anakin. “We’ll be right behind you. Get back to the _Resolute_ and make sure the medical bay is prepared for our arrival.”

Now that he’d reached his former padawan, Obi-Wan’s anger rose almost as quickly as his anxiety. _The fool could have died. And then what? I can’t survive this war without him_. Anakin, meanwhile, stayed quiet for once.

“We have to get the bleeding under control. Else, I fear you’ll be in even worse shape by the time we get you to a medical droid.”

Obi-Wan used his teeth to tear a strip from his robe’s left sleeve. He’d had to explain that to Council, later. “You managed to jump headfirst into harm’s way and put Rex in danger as well,” he began wrapping the fabric gently—but firmly—around the gash on his former padawan’s leg. “You’d think losing an arm would teach you a lesson. But no! It’s not heroic, Anakin, it’s reckless, and you can’t keep–“

Obi-Wan paused when he realized Anakin wasn’t trying to interrupt or argue. He looked up, worried he might’ve passed out, but Anakin was very much awake. His blue eyes met Obi-Wan’s and the way he was looking at him could only be described as...affection.

“Sorry about your robe,” Anakin said hoarsely. Even with a bloody lip, he still wore a weak smirk. 

“I don’t...care about the robe,” replied Obi-Wan. He held Anakin’s gaze for another moment, taking it in. There was something uncharacteristic about it. Their shared glances usually meant things like, _I have your back_ , _wait for my cue_ , or (just as often) _shut up_. Obi-Wan couldn't read this one. And, despite Anakin’s weakened state, their force connection buzzed with energy. The Jedi Master cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Anakin’s wound, just long enough to tie a tight knot in the fabric. 

“I lost Qui Gon. I’ve lost Satine. I can’t lose anyone else I love,” said Obi-Wan. “Do you understand that?”

Anakin’s eyes moved from Obi-Wan to his own wrapped shin, the white of the fabric already stained crimson. While he was used to his master chiding him, visible concern—no, _fear_ —was rare.

“Yeah. I understand,” Anakin conceded.

“Good.”

With that, Obi-Wan moved to help Anakin stand. Anakin, in turn, wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. It was a little awkward, given the height difference, but they both managed to get up on their feet. They were in for a slow and painful walk back to the ship.

“Master?”

“Hmm?”

“Love you, too.”

“Quiet, Anakin.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd never write obikin because so many people on this site do it SO DARN WELL. Of course, it's something that needs to be written with care (bc power structures etc.) and I'm in awe of the touching work that come out of people's brains. I hope this lil story brought you some joy.


End file.
